I Want You
by potterstwin
Summary: Ok, this is my first ever fan fic. and i could use some help if given. This story is during the heart of the war. Its a story about Harry Hermione, but with a little twists. I am sorry about the sucky summary. R for later. NOW REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

I Want You

My first Fanfic, i know, you hear that a lot, but i seriously have never written one before, so i would take any advice given and any help offered will be a great help.i own none of these characters that u recognize that were created by the genious mind of JK Rowling, if u don't recognize one such as Mia Potter, then i more than likley made the character up. this is a song fic inspired by the Savage Garden song, I Want You. (for those who have never heard of the song before, it has a very fast beat) the plot takes place near the end of Harry's 7th year. The war is raging but the women (minus Harry's twin sister Mia) were to fight in later times when the men had killed off many of the death eaters. Voldemort is still alive, unfortunatley, and Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy have finally pledged their alleigance to the side of good. Oh, and for a little twist, Voldemort is their uncle, and Molly Weasley was Lilly Potter's sister, and Lucious is James Potter's half brother. And of course, since Neville Longbottoms an awesomely cool character, i had to make him into a cousin of theirs too, but only by marriage.

The spell hit Harry square in the chest, and nearly topled him over, had Mia not seen the spell in advance sent another one his way to break his fall. Neville Longbottom, fighting Lestrange, yelled over his shoulder if he was alright. Harry, still pretty winded, recovered fast and nodded while sending a leg-binding curse toward Wormtail, trying to prevent themself from killing him.

Stabalizing himself for a moment, he nodded and kept fighting his way to Voldemort. He looked over at Mia and remembered how he found her. She was wearing nothing but black, and paler then a ghost. She had been beaten beyond his belief. She caught his glance and telepathed him saying "Just keep moving Harry. The sooner we kill dear 'uncle' voldemort, the sooner u can go home to your fiencee', so keep going!!"

He had been fighting for that girl. He had been fighting for the world, in fact, but mostly for that one girl. He couldn't keep that girl from his mind. He missed her brown worry filled eyes, and he missed her bushy brown hair. He missed Hermione Jane Granger.

He had finally told her how he'd felt all those years with her. He had confessed to her in the Gryffendor common room, with noone in the room. Nothing else happening in the room. Not a sound except the radio playing. He remembered the song that was playing. It was one of his ultimate favorite muggle songs. It was I Want You by Savage Garden. He hummed it to himself and thought of the words.

_Anytime i need to see your face_

_i just close my eyes_

Harry had closed his eyes and imagined Hermione where he had last saw her, taking a deep breath

_and i am taken to a place_

_where your crystal mind_

_and magenta feelings take up shelter_

_in the base of my spine _

_sweet like a chica cherry cola_

_i don't need to explain_

_i just hold on tight_

Harry gripped his wand and moved foward

_and if it happens again i might move so slightly _

_to the arms and the lips and the face_

_of the human cannonball _

_that i need to i want to_

_come stand a little bit closer_

_breathe in and get a bit higher_

_you'll never know what hit you_

_once i get to you_

_Ooo i want you_

_i don't know if i need you but_

_ooo i'd die to find out_

_Ooo i want you_

_i don't know if i need you but_

_ooo i'd die to find out_

Harry stoppped humming the song to watch his surroundings.

Harry glanced over at Ron and Mia and Draco (Mia fighting thier Uncle Lucious with Draco behind his father, tying him up with a binding curse, and Ron batteling Karkaroff) and nodded at them, and then Mia knocked out Lucious and ran quickly over to Harry, knowing what she was after. He then glanced over at Neville, who had, somehow just as quickly, wrapped up Lestrange just as quickly and was now standing by his side. They arranged themselves around, to where Mia was in the middle, Harry on her right, and Neville on her left, and their wands at the ready. Ron, Seamus, Dean, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Draco Malfoy circled around, stunning and fighting off any on-comming Death Eaters on foot, while the adults (professors Moody and Lupin and Snape, Mr. Weasley, and many others led by Oliver Wood), circled above their heads on brooms, signaling if anything was coming from afar. They kept marching through the battle field, but even at a seriously dangerous time like this, his mind kept wandering to Hermione...

flashback

"Hermione, i love you"

"Harry, i no you do, and i love you too"

"then say you'll marry me, Hermione."

the song reached the middle of the chorus

"Harry, you know why i can't answer you"

"please, Hermione, i love you"

"i will marry you, but only if you promise to return to me safley, you got that Harry? You have to return to me safley, so hold on to that ring as to remember me and your promise, but yes, i will marry you Harry"

"thank you, Hermione, i love you"

"i love you too Harry, i always have, and i always will"

as Harry slipped the ring on her finger, he said, "wear it until i leave, but you must promise me that when i do leave, you will never fall for another unless i turn up dead."

"i couldn't even find another that i love even half as much even if you were dead, Harry, so yes, i promise" she said, tearfully

the song was nearly over when he lay her down, kissing her, and making her moan slightly

flashback ends

The group above flew at a v shape which reminded Harry of the first time he went to Grimmauld Place. They were signaled by the point of the group, Oliver Wood, that there was trouble that lie ahead. Sure enough, they saw the dark mark in the sky about a mile and a half away. Mia cast the spell to put the good mark in the sky as well: the Pheonix.

The point of no backing down had come and went, and people that surrounded and sheltered the three seventeen year olds made a half circle around them, half enclosing them. The death Eaters, immediatley filled the other half, leaving Voldemort standing by himself. The adults that were flying in the air landed straight behind Neville, Harry, and Mia in a straight line, but left a moderatly large space in between: this was their fight, they had gotten them to where they needed to be.

Neville spoke first. "So, you didn't chicken out, you owe me five knuts, George" he added witfully

Voldemort just smiled a horrible smile and said with a his, "Now why would i just give you the war when i could just kill you, and enjoy it? You honestly didn't think that i was just going to hand everything down and give up did you?"

Harry spoke next, "of course not, Uncle Voldemort, now what's the fun in that? Whatcha got for us today, more bombs??"

"No, Harry, those were too easy for you to dodge, and Neville was the one who didn't notice them off the bat, ah, doesn't matter now does it? After the war, nobody will dare speak your name, for it will be me who they all bow down to."

Mia smiled and stepped foward, "We'll see who wins, but now, if we spend this whole time chatting like old married couples, then how will we ever know? Honestly, you boys talk way too much."

"You happen to be right on one thing, Mia, we need to finish this, but i am not the only one who talks to much. I quite remember a young Weasley by the name of Fred, is it? yes, Fred whimpered and cried and begged for us to spare him the agony, which i was only too happy to ablidge." Voldemort added with a sickening laugh.

At these words, George had to be held back by Oliver Wood, Ron (who was quite tempted to try to kill the sorry bastard himself), and Professor Snape.

"Ahh, yes, dear old Severus Snape, protecting your students? You were always a coward, yourself, you know. You never once said it, but i could tell...oh yes, i could tell. You were afraid, and mostly, you couldn't even look me in the bloody eyes!! No matter, I guess you will be punished yourself after the war. And you, Draco Malfoy, ahh, have you realized which side you should be on by now? because you are standing on the losing side at the moment, and because of your father, and ONLY because of your father and his faithfulness will i give you a second chance, if you choose to accept it, come over here...look, over there, what have you got? you may have us out numbered, but remember what we have got? We have got power."

"Yes i do know what side i am standing on, and i am completley content over here, and never in a million years will i even ever plan to think of returning over there. And as of your question: i have friends here. friends who are a lot smarter than you think, in fact, i didn't even have to tell them, most of my information was usless to them, because they already knew, and as for the father thing, i have no father, and if you were referring to the usless excuse of a man, look where he's wound up, knocked out, gaged and tied up, and if my mother had any bloody brains at all, she'd beg for forgiveness over here. You say power is the highest thing, that it is exactly what people need, but your wrong, power didn't win the war 17 years ago, and it's sure of a bloody hell not going to win the war now. so if that's all your offering, there's my answer." Draco said curtly.

At these words, Harry had to smile. He had always thought Draco to be a prat, and a worthless one at that, but he had been of great value, and had turned out to be a really great friend. He couldn't help but glance over at him and smile, because he knew exactly how Draco felt, and he knew that Draco would never back out on the Light side, especially when Draco smiled back and gave the thumbs up.

Mia's POV

She just had to giggle a little about what Draco said. It was hilarious, because he had been standing right behind his father when she had knocked him out. In fact, he had been the one to tie and gag him and laugh. He knew what an idiot his father had been, but of course, he had basically disowned his father even before his father disowned him. It was rather humerous because when Draco gave Harry the thumbs up, Harry had telepathed her: laughing.

Then she looked back at Voldemort. Dear Uncle Tom. How she hated that man. She couldn't help but think how much hell he had given her her whole life. Harry said he'd went through hell with the Dursleys, but he had fully admitted that he didn't know what hell was until you lived with Voldemort. Harry had told her all the stuff the Dursleys had made him do, and starving him and what not, but then she only had begun to tell him what she'd been through, when he had stopped her and told me that he'd rather not know, which she laughed at.

She stole a glance at the man standing behind her, however. The strong, hot man. Even his name was hot. Oliver Wood. His broad shoulders and his firm abs could easily be seen through his sweaty shirt that just...wait...

She shook herself of these thoughts. It was certainly not the right time for those kind of images in her mind. She had to fight Voldemort. Even though she had never told Oliver how she felt, and vise versa with him, she sorta knew that he knew how she felt.

When she had finally shaken her mind of these dirty thoughts, she watched as Neville and Harry stepped up beside her, and then she said, "Well, since tonight isn't when we have to kill or be killed, this is just another petty battle, however, i will not go easy on you Voldemort, and I don't think niether Neville nor Harry will disagree with me, so lets cut the chit chat and get straight to the point shall we?"

Neville had spoken up, "Yes, Voldemort, I agree with Mia, lets just get straight to the point."

It was Harry's turn to speak up now, "Yeah, don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're old and becoming usless...so, lets make it short and sweet, shall we?"

"Fine, but that just means i won't go easy on you either, bloody kids. I guess the only thing left to say is...ADVARA KADAVARA!" Voldemort hissed.

"Rictus Empra!!" The tree teenagers yelled in unison, sending Voldemort hurtling through the air, and dodging his killing curse.

"Wow, i am a bit disappointed uncle Voldy!" Harry mocked. "That was only too easy! Surley you will get up and fight, even if it is just a fruitless attempt. At least give us something to work with!!!" Harry laughed.

Harry was right, that was way too easy. Something was up. Then it hit her. She whipped around to see a pale man with snake eyes and slits for a nose standing right behind her. I had tried to say a spell, but Voldemort was too quick. He grabbed her and started to apparate.

Voldemort took his wand, muttered a knock-out spell under his breath, and she knew no more.

Harry's POV

'What had just happened?' he thought to himself, then he whipped around just in time to see Voldemort apparate a unconcious Mia off to who knows where. He knew Neville had seen it too by the worried look on his face. However, their shock was rudley interrupted by a wave of spells being cast at them by the death eaters.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: if i owned anything of harry potter, then he'd be and always would be hermione's boy toy, lol. again, if u don't recognize some characters, then i made them up from my wild imagination. lol

to:

sinkingboat: thanks for the help, i really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!

dark lord samurai: thanks so much for reading, and if u have any ideas u think might be cool, then just let me know!

Now back to the story

previously 'What had just happened?' he thought to himself, then he whipped around just in time to see Voldemort apparate a unconcious Mia off to who knows where. He knew Neville had seen it too by the worried look on his face. However, their shock was rudley interrupted by a wave of spells being cast at them by the death eaters.

Shouting spells left and right, Harry and Neville fought their way to each other, followed by Oliver Wood, who was ashen white by now. When they finally reached each other, Oliver tried to speak, but because his voice failed him, Harry spoke instead.

"Where do you think he took her?"

"Knowing him? Anywhere." Neville said, his voice nearly failing him too.

"Well, we need to," Harry said, but pausing for a moment to duck a curse from Lestrange, who had been freed, somehow, "figure out where he took her, before he kills her."

Wood, whose voice had somehow managed to return, said, "We've got to find her. What if..."

"Shut up, Wood, don't talk like that," said a voice behind him.

It was Draco. He stood behind Wood, his shoulder covered in blood, which, to Harry, looked like not all of it was his own.

"Mia will wake up in about ten minutes time, and most likely do some real damage to that bloody bastard, and then she'll apparate back here. You can't think negativly when it comes to her, she'll beat the bloody hell out of you," Draco said, slightly panting

"Yeah, and trust me, you do not want to feel the wrath of Mia." Harry said knowingly.

"Well, can we please stop chatting like old folks and think about trying to stay alive!" said Neville, while throwing a leg tripping curse at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think it's time to call in the ladies now, don't you think? Seriously, there are too many wounded on our side!" yelled Ron to the left of them.

"Yeah, hold on, Ron, lets bring in the real muscle power," Harry laughed, subconciously. "Wood, you know what to do."

"Be right back," Wood said, as he disapparated.

Throwing curses and jinxes and spells alike, Harry kept thinking about finally seeing Hermione again. Once again, the song played through his mind as questions about if she had changed, how she felt, what would she say to his rugged appearance, kept bugging his thoughts as he tried to stay on task.

Ten minutes past and Wood showed up with all the remaining: including Hermione. When she saw him, she rushed over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled, but keeping a close lookout for spells being cast at them.

"Where's Neville? and Draco, and Ron, and what about...hey, where's Mia?"

"Voldemorts got her."

"Oh my god! When? How long ago? And how many more does he have?"

"Only a few. So far he's captured six of them. Four have returned. Mia's been gone for about fifteen minutes." Harry said, worriedly.

"You've got to go find her. Track her." 

"But what if she's fine?"

"If she's not returned in fifteen more minutes, then go find her!"

"I'll go find her now. I don't think I could wait a whole fifteen minutes."

"Then go find her, and return here, safley."

"Ok. Tell the others where i've gone, but stay safe."

"I promise, Harry, I'll save as many people as I can, too."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry, but you have to go." 

Harry and Hermione's conversation ended huge explosion, throwing Harry backwards and leaving Hermione crouched on the ground. Thankfully, though, they were both ok. Harry ran to take cover to a secluded place, semi quieter. Since Voldemort had not returned yet, Harry looked around, seeing if the coast was clear, and when he was positive, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this is not a chapter, but a reminder that I am still here and wanted to apologize to those who have read this and reviewed: I've been grounded and my mother took my computer away from me, but I promise I will try to write more and update this, since I turn my back for a while and suddenly that's when people start reading it, lol. Don't worry, I've been cooking up ideas during the long long time I've been away, :D not to worry!!

Ok, this is too the people who have read and reviewed my dear little story: THANK YOU!!

The Seventh Airbender: thanks, and if you have any ideas, then let me know! (cause they will definetly be appreciated!!

Lovette ngbeken: alright, I will keep writing this, but only if you promise to keep reading!! Lol.

Oliver james troy: thanks for the support, please keep reading when I update and tell me what you think. Oh, and thanks for the compliment about the name, I was thinking of changing her name to Mahalia because it means powerful, but you know, idk, what do you think??

Dbzgtfan2004: thanks, maybe it won't be so cute later tho ;) lol. Yes, I definetly agree: HARRY AND HERMIONE FOREVER!! Too bad J K R doesn't see it that way -tear-

To everyone: READ AND REVIEW!! (please?? –puppy dog pouts!!- prize goes to whoever does!! :D)


End file.
